


Crash Into Me

by lilyleia78



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drama, M/M, Other, Tok'ra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-26
Updated: 2011-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-26 13:31:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyleia78/pseuds/lilyleia78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A crash landing forces Daniel to accept a Tok'ra symbiote. Now Jack must figure out how to deal with the changes in his relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crash Into Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brainofck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brainofck/gifts).



Sound was the first sensation of which Jack was aware: there were alarms and sirens blaring at a decibel that couldn't possibly be healthy. Jack would have complained, but he doubted anyone could hear him.

Then the pain set in - not incapacitating, but there was a pounding in his head that was warring for attention with the burning in his lungs, and his stomach was doing something funny that suggested a concussion. Jack had felt worse after a late night out with the team. The more worrisome issue was that he wasn't sure he remembered how he'd come to find himself waking up in pain on a hard, unforgiving, and unfamiliar surface.

Jack forced his eyes open to assess the situation. Teal'c was leaning over him with a grave expression. Not that he didn't always look grave, but somehow Jack knew this was different. Something in the eyes. He was backlit with the hazy red light that meant they were in shit ton of trouble.

So same ole, same ole for SG-1.

"Hey big guy, wanna give me some space here?"

Teal'c's mouth softened into an almost smile and he leaned back to help Jack sit up. They were on a tel'tak, or what was left of one. "You appear to be relatively unharmed," Teal'c observed.

Jack couldn't say the same for their surroundings. "What exploded in here?" he asked, but even as the words left his lips Jack felt the order of events slotting back into place - the Tok'ra council requesting SG-1's help, the never ending journey by tel'tak and the navigation problem that put them on a course first too close to a sun and then into the gravity well of a gas giant the exact color of Daniel's eyes when he was irritated.

What? Daniel had expressive eyes, and for some reason they were irritated a lot when they looked at Jack. Speaking of... Jack searched out the rest of his team in short order. Carter was hunched over an exposed panel deep in concentration, and Daniel was just behind Jack - prone on the floor but with no obvious signs of injury.

Teal'c looked around at the debris as well. "I believe it was us that exploded."

"Yeah," he agreed. "Carter," Jack yelled, trying to attract the captain's attention over the cacophony of sirens. She looked up from the panel she was poking in with a frown. "What happened?" Jack asked when he had her attention.

Carter shook her head and poked a bit more. The alarms went silent, the quiet that rushed in their place a relief to both Jack's head and his ears. "Sorry, sir. I couldn't hear you."

Daniel groaned from somewhere behind Jack. Jack ignored him. If he was groaning, he was breathing and that was better than average for Daniel. Besides, Jack had to focus on the mission and the team as a whole - not just the part that was most important to him. "I asked what happened."

Carter shook her head again and bit her lip. "I'm not sure, sir. We came out of hyperspace way to close too to that gas giant and got caught in its gravity well. It's amazing Otri was able to steer us into this moon instead of plunging right through it. I don't think the ship could have survived that."

"I'm not sure it survived this," Jack muttered.

Carter grinned but didn't disagree. "I'll need more time to determine the exact malfunction. We'll have to repair the navigation system before we can go anywhere."

Jack took a pointed look around at the wires dangling from the ceiling, the crystals strewn across the floor and the small, but ominous looking cracks in the wall and said, "I don't think that's the only thing we're going to have to repair."

Carter's eyes tracked his gaze and she nodded. "I'll need a few days to asses the damage."

Jack took a deep breath. "Copy that. Teal'c and I will go scout for a campsite. You and Daniel..."

"O'Neill," Teal'c's deep baritone interrupted. "I believe Daniel Jackson is injured."

Jack spun around and allowed himself to really look at Daniel. He looked like the rest of them, dirty and disheveled, but otherwise okay - except for the bib of blood covering his chest.

As Jack watched, Daniel coughed wetly, depositing more blood onto his already soiled shirt.

"Colonel," Sam said behind him, sounding frantic where before she'd been calm and focused, "we have another problem."

Jack closed his mouth around a scream. There were no other problems if Daniel was hurt. Jack couldn't possibly lose Daniel - not again. He wouldn't survive it. But Jack was a soldier, and a good one at that, so he put Daniel and his problems back into the precious container he stored them in while they were in the field and, not for the first time, turned his back on the love of his life.

"What is it?" Jack barked, maybe not completely able to let go of the terror of seeing Daniel hurt.

"Otri's hurt as well.."

The news really didn't change Jack's opinion about Daniel being the priority. It took all of the patience and diplomacy Daniel didn't think he had not to chuck something at Carter's head. Instead he scowled and turned back to Daniel. "Yeah, what's wrong with her?" he asked Carter over his shoulder.

"I think she's dying, sir," Carter said.

Jack flinched. Daniel's face was pale and drawn, and he was biting his lip in a sure indication that he was in more pain than he was trying to show. His breathing was shallow and erratic. Jack laced his fingers through Daniel's where a hand lay between them, and pressed his other hand to Daniel's forehead.

"He's not dying," Jack said, more a command to Daniel than a response to Carter. "Damn stubborn fool promised not to get himself killed anymore. I think his ribs are broken is all." Jack paused. "Maybe a punctured lung," he muttered to himself. And internal bleeding that could easily be a death sentence if they couldn't get off the moon they found themselves stranded on, but Jack couldn't think about that right now. It wouldn't help the situation, and Daniel was always telling his to think positive.

"No, sir. She. I think _she's_ dying. Otri."

Jack let his hand trail down Daniel's face before he squeezed one shoulder gently and pulled away to crawl over to the tok'ra.

"Otri, you okay?" he asked, searching the alien for signs of injury.

"Please," Otri gasped weakly, "save her."

No, Jack realized, it wasn't Otri at all. It was her host - Armina. "Please," she whispered, "save Otri. Don't let her die. New host. She needs... a new host."

"No need, Armina. Otri's gonna patch you up good, and you'll be back to living happily ever after in no time."

Armina's head shook with more force than Jack would have though she could muster. "Liar," she accused. "Save her. Promise."

Jack shook his head. "There is no other host here," he reminded her. "Some of us prefer to be snake free - even if the snake's a friendly one."

"Otri. Daniel," Armina paused as a shudder ran through her, "save each other. Temporary."

"No," Jack answered at once. "No way."

Sick, wet coughing erupted from the other side of the compartment. "Jack," Daniel called, hoarse but strong. "Jack."

Jack turned and met Daniel's eyes. "No," he repeated, shaking his head minutely.

But Daniel was nodding his head in disagreement. "Jack," he repeated, and Jack already knew he was going to lose the argument. There were three lives hanging in the balance and only one chance to save any of them.

Jack closed his eyes and took a deep breath - coping mechanisms Daniel had beat into his head over the years - and leaned back over Armina. "It's your lucky day. We've just had a volunteer.

"Thank you," Armina gasped, grabbing for Jack's jacket. "Thank you. Everything. To me. Otri. Thank you."

Jack nodded. He knew the feeling.

"Carter. Teal'c. Take care of them. Do…whatever it is that needs doing. I'm gonna secure this site."

"Jack," Daniel called, forcing Jack to turn his attention back to his injured partner.

"Daniel," Jack answered, kneeling beside Daniel again. "You're going to be okay."

"I know," Daniel said. "And you?"

"I'm not the one who's trying to let one little crash landing do me in. Not a scratch on me," Jack promised, pretending he didn't know what Daniel was really talking about. He leaned down and pressed a brief, fierce kiss to Daniel's lips - totally unprecedented and unprofessional while on a mission - and picked his way to the ships' exit and out into the unknown planet.

***

"The Trinitions are a very inviting people," Otri said as the door to the dwelling Jack and Daniel had been given swung shut behind the laughing leader, Strat.

Jack winced at the alien voice coming from Daniel's mouth, somehow more abrasive now that they were alone than it had been in the eight hours since the joining. "Yeah," he agreed, "we got very lucky."

Otri inclined Daniel's head. "Perhaps. But your Daniel is also a very skilled diplomat. I believe we would have fared well anywhere with him along."

"Oh yeah," Jack agreed again, "Daniel's something special alright." He wished he could talk to Daniel again and tell him himself, but Daniel had been completely silent since handling the introductions. Jack had been biting his tongue and avoiding Otri's - _Daniel's, damnit_ eyes the whole day.

As if she were reading his mind, Otri said, "I am not suppressing him, you know."

"He hasn't said a word in hours," Jack replied, raising his eyebrows in challenge. "Normally I can't get the egghead to shut up when we meet new people and dusty old things. The guy's a talker."

There was a pause, then Daniel's face went slack and tired. The smile on his face, though, was genuine and refreshingly familiar. "I heard that, Jack."

The sound of Daniel's voice made Jack's stomach flutter with something like nerves. "Daniel!" Jack forced a smile. "Where you been all my life?"

Daniel stepped forward and wrapped an arm around Jack's waist, slumping into him as if too tired to support his own weight. Jack adjusted his stance and took the weight easily. "Sleeping," Daniel said into Jack's neck. "That healing stuff is nice, but it took it right out of me."

Jack put his arms around Daniel's back and stroked up and down Daniel's spine. "Okay, baby, let's get you to bed."

Jack could hear the smile in Daniel's voice. "You're always trying to get me in the sack."

"Oh sure," Jack agreed, "but unfortunately just for sleep this time."

Daniel pulled back and yawned. "We need to talk first." He leveled a glare at Jack that managed to be menacing even with the bags under his eyes.

"Bout what?" Jack asked, feigning ignorance even as he maneuvered Daniel through the living area and into a room in the back that he suspected was a bedroom.

"Otri and the blending," Daniel said bluntly, making Jack flinch even as he opened the door to a small room with two beds.

"No need," Jack said firmly, pushing Daniel down onto the closer bed and kneeling in front of him to help take off his boots. "It's only temporary."

"Maybe," Daniel said, absently removing his jacket and shirt, "maybe not. Otri says we were so far off course she's not sure a rescue crew is likely to look in this area."

Jack ignored him. "Then Carter will rig something up. We've been in worse situations, and we always get home. We will again."

"Okay, but what if we don't this time Jack? I am Tok'ra now and…"

"No," Jack barked, angry all of a sudden, "No. You're Dr. Daniel Jackson. That thing inside of you doesn't change that."

Daniel captured Jack's hands, which had abandoned their task of undressing Daniel and were clutched angrily at his sides. "It does, Jack, and we need to talk about how we're going to handle that."

Jack shook his head in denial and tried to pull away, but Daniel held firm. "Fine," Jack relented, "but in the morning. I'm too tired to deal with this crap right now."

Daniel released him with obvious reluctance. "Okay, but it's not going to go away if you ignore it, Jack."

Jack rolled his eyes and stood up. "Whatever. You're an archeologist, not a head shrinker. Go to sleep."

Daniel nodded and laid back, his eyes already drifting closed. They shot back open again when Jack moved toward the door. "Aren't you coming to bed?" he asked, eyes confused and suspicious.

Jack wanted to. He really did, but he had the feeling it might be a little crowded in there with him, Daniel and Otri. Of course he couldn't tell Daniel that or he'd insist on talking again instead of sleeping. "Soon," Jack lied, "just gonna do a perimeter check first."

Daniel still looked suspicious but he nodded his head slowly and brought the blanket up around his chin, sound asleep before Jack even hit the door.

***

Jack crept into the bedroom, using all his training to stay quiet as a church mouse. Daniel was laying on the bed they'd both come to think of as his, facing away from him. Jack spared a glance for the other bed - the one where he slept every night a few feet and a thousand miles away from the man he loved. Jack padded over and sat on the edge of the bed, just watching the slow, even rise and fall of Daniel's breathing.

In the five months since they'd landed, this few minutes sitting next to a sleeping Daniel in the dark was the best and worst part of his day - the only time they were alone together. His own fault, of course. He hated the distance between them, and he hated the hurt that flashed across Daniel's body every time Jack made an excuse and walked away without even attempting to talk, but he couldn't stop himself.

He could admit - if only to himself - that he wasn't dealing very well with Daniel not being alone in his own head.

Jack reached out a hand and smoothed the hair off of Daniel's forehead. It was getting long again. "Gonna have to track down a pair of scissors, babe," he whispered. He waited for a moment, but Daniel didn't stir. Letting out a small breath of relief, Jack put his hands on his knees and braced himself to stand up.

A familiar callused hand landed on his wrist. "O'Neill," Otri said, "we need to talk."

Only the knowledge that it was Daniel's hand prevented Jack from breaking it in his haste to get away. "Sorry I woke you," Jack lied, "I'll leave you alone."

"Unless you want to lose Daniel forever, you will speak to me now," Otri answered, sitting up to face Jack.

Jack's eyes narrowed at the challenge in Otri's voice. "Is that a threat?"

"Not the way you mean it," she said, eyes softening even as the hard edge stayed in her tone. "A warning perhaps. Daniel is about to give up on you and let you go."

The words struck like a physical blow to Jack's chest and he unconsciously crossed his arms. "Never," he denied confidently, although he was feeling anything but. "Daniel loves me."

"True," Otri agreed, "Perhaps it's more accurate to say that he believes you have given up on him. That you've already let him go."

"Never," Jack repeated, meaning it to the core of himself. "I'm never, ever letting go. Not again."

Otri stared at him in silence for a long time, searching his face - and probably Daniel's memory - for something. "According to our customs and procedures, my people must have stopped searching for us a full month ago," Otri said finally. "It is more than likely that this joining will be permanent."

"My people look longer," Jack said through gritted teeth, "We don't leave our own behind."

"Perhaps," she allowed. "But perhaps it's time to think about what might happen if we are here forever. Are you willing to lose Daniel forever or can you accept me into your relationship?"

Jack forced himself to count to ten - like Daniel always wanted him to - and to think the question through. If it came down to it - lose Daniel or gain Otri - which would he choose.

It was really no choice at all.

"I'm never, ever letting him go."

Tok'ra smiled and in the familiar expression Jack could see only joy and affection. "That's good to hear, Colonel. He could never be truly happy without you."

"You got it the wrong way around lady," Jack answered mildly. "And I think you'd better start calling me Jack, if we're going to be having a threesome together."

Tok'ra laughed, a bright happy sound that was all her own. "I would like that. You have a week to tell Daniel what you've decided."

"Or?" Jack couldn't help but bait.

"Or I'll stop telling him that you need more time, and let him find peace his own way."

For some reason that scared Jack more than a threat would have. "Yeah, a week, I got it."

Tok'ra nodded and lay back down, settling herself comfortably under the covers. "And Jack," she added, "it had better be something big convince our stubborn Daniel."

"Oh, it'll be a grand gesture," Jack promised.

***

Jack took nearly every minute of the week Otri had given him before dragging Daniel away from a - no doubt fascinating - conversation with Strat and into their dwelling. Daniel followed looking bemused, lips turning up at the corners as if fighting a smile.

"Daniel," Jack said when they were alone, "we need to talk."

The hint of a smile that had been on Daniel's face faded to nothing, and he nodded. But Jack hadn't missed the hurt that had flashed in Daniel's eyes, and he rushed to reassure. "I know I've been an ass, but you have to know I'm not going to… I'm never going to leave you."

Daniel didn't look any happier. "Jack," he started, wearily, "I don't want you to feel…" he paused, obviously choosing his next words carefully, "…obligated. Otri and I don't need a caretaker or a babysitter or a bodyguard or whatever it is that you're calling yourself in your head. We may never get off this planet, and that means this joining… It's for life, Jack. I know you can't deal with that, and I can't ask you to put your life on hold indefinitely on the chance that one day I may be alone in my own head again."

"Daniel," Jack said, trying to stop the flow of words. "I know…"

"No, Jack, let me get this all out before I lose my nerve. I…" Daniel paused for breath and Jack just knew the idiot was going to say something stupid and selfless about releasing Jack from his obligations or understanding if Jack wanted to call it quits or something equally ridiculous.

"Daniel," he tried again. "I know I've been…"

"Jack, stop interrupting," Daniel huffed and scowled at Jack. "I'm trying…"

But Jack was tired of all Daniel's trying. "Damn it, Daniel, I'm trying to tell you that I love you," Jack yelled, "That I've never stopped loving you at any point in the years since we first met, or the months since your joining, and I want to spend the rest of the time we have left on this planet and any other loving you - with or without the new roommate in your head."

Daniel blinked at him - for once well and truly speechless, to Jack's amusement. At that point Jack almost considered taking Daniel in his arms, but he was making a grand gesture damn it, and he intended to do it right.

Jack dropped to one creaky knee; and, lacking a ring, grabbed Daniel's hand in both of his own. "Dr. Daniel Jackson, Otri of the Tok'ra, will you marry me?"

Daniel stared at him in silence for the space of three of the longest heartbeats in Jacks life. Then he threw his head back and laughed.

Jack smiled. He couldn't help it: Daniel didn't laugh enough, and even less since the joining, since the crash, since Jack had made it his life's mission to avoid him. Jack used his grip on Daniel's hands as leverage to pull himself up. "That is not the response a man likes to hear when he offers to spend his life with someone - two someones."

Daniel's head fell forward, landing on Jack's shoulder as the laughter continued to shake him. "Yeah," he agreed. "I guess it's not."

"Well, whaddya say?" Jack pressed.

Daniel lifted his head enough to kiss the side of Jack's neck, and Jack could feel the curve of Daniel's smile against his skin. "I say you're a crazy man, and you've made you're point."

Jack leaned back and narrowed his eyes. "The point that I love you and want to marry you?" he asked suspiciously.

"Or that you're sorry and you don't want to lose me."

Otri, who had been silent since Daniel's arrival, took over just long enough to roll their eyes, making Jack laugh. "Yes, Jack, I'd be honored to marry you," she said before retreating again.

Jack was really beginning to like Otri. Then Daniel was back, showing no indication that he cared or even noticed Otri's opinion.

"Why can't it be that _and_ that I love you and want to marry you?" Jack asked, continuing their conversation.

"Maybe because we're stranded, possibly forever, lightyears away from home and therefore the danger of actually having to marry me is slim to none."

Jack shook his finger at Daniel. "Shows what you know. I've already spoken to Strat and worked it all out. Assuming you agree, we're getting married in the morning. So kiss me goodnight Daniel cause you're bunking with Carter tonight."

"Excuse me?" Daniel said, expressive eyebrows rising even as his curious, nimble wonderful hands started to explore Jack's body.

"You heard me. Say yes and pack up: you're off to Carter's. It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding." Jack was smiling as he said it, but he did take Daniel's hands in his own to stop their wandering.

"And who exactly do you imagine to be the bride in this scenario?" Daniel asked mildly.

"Well, you do have more experience being a woman than I do," Jack said, trying to include Otri in the deal so that Daniel didn't think he'd forgotten the two for one special he was signing on for.

Daniel noticed - he noticed everything - but he only paused briefly before coming back with, "I don't know. Teal'c was telling me some stories..."

"Acht," jack shushed. "Married people need some mysteries from each other, keeps things interesting."

"Sure, Jack, whatever you say," Daniel said and Jack just had to lean forward and wipe the smirk right off his fiancée's smug face. Things turned heated quickly, and Jack was slightly breathless when he pulled back. "You know," Daniel observed, flushed and breathless himself, "it's still a few hours until my wedding day. Plenty of time to see your bride before it becomes bad luck."

"So that's a yes?" Jack pressed.

Daniel laughed, breathless and joyful. "Yes. Now take me to bed."

"I'm marrying a genius," Jack said, tumbling them both onto Daniel's bed to take advantage of his conjugal rights a few hours early.

***

"In accordance with the customs of The People and the laws set forth by Cabriel, I now pronounce you joined in mind and soul. May the union of your bodies be fruitful as the cobath trees."

Jack had no idea what the hell cobath trees were. Daniel could probably tell him. His brand new husband could probably give Jack the whole rundown on the history and cultural significance of the cobalt trees. And though he'd deny it to his dying day, Jack thought he'd actually like to hear it. If only because it would be knowledge that was guaranteed to come from Daniel's natural curiosity and not something he'd learned second hand from Otri.

Yeah, Jack was going to have to work on that. He'd promised them both he would, that he would learn to care for them both, even if he didn't think it would ever be possible to love them equally.

Teal'c, who had been a quiet steadfast presence behind him throughout the ceremony, pronounced, "Therite is complete. May you love and fight like warriors."

"Yeah," Jack agreed, remembering Rya'c and all their missing loved ones, seeing that loss in Daniel's eyes as well, "what he said."

Carter cleared her throat significantly on Daniel's other side, and Jack realized that they had been staring stupidly into each other's eyes since the pronouncement. He was pulling Daniel closer to him even as Carter declared, "You may now kiss the bride."

Daniel was all over it before Jack could come up with the perfect smart ass retort. Daniel had a natural talent with his lips and tongue that he'd spent years fine tuning to fit Jack's mouth perfectly. But it had never been like this, with lights flashing behind Jack's eyes and the ground seeming to tremble beneath his feet.

Their gathered guests must have been impressed too: there was a collective gasp from the crowd. Carter let out a joyous whoop and took off back down their makeshift aisle. Teal'c followed behind her, laughing. Jack ignored them all, deepening the kiss and pulling Daniel in closer by the back of his neck.

Jack pulled back, breathless with the kiss and the reality of making Daniel permanently, publicly his. "Wow," he said, "I think you made the earth move."

"Actually," an unexpected, but not unfamiliar, voice said behind them, "I think that was us."

Daniel and Jack turned as one toward the new arrival. "Jacob Carter?" Jack asked, disbelieving his own eyes even as Otri began laughing.

"Selmak," she cried, "I should have known it'd be you who found me." And Jack found himself standing alone at the alter as Otri took Daniel's body back down the aisle to embrace Carter's father.

"Jack," she called behind her, "come say hello to your new family."

Jack startled internally but kept a neutral smile on his face. Daniel - and therefore, Otri - would know it for the mask it was, but it was all Jack had to offer at this sudden twist in his life.

Several mini reunions and explanations later, Jack and Daniel were lead to the Tok'ra ship and into a private office, and Jack felt Daniel/Otri stiffened next to him. They'd been transitioning back and forth so seamlessly over the course of the reunion that Jack wasn't sure who was whom anymore. A problem he hoped he learned to solve quickly before his marriage was too old. Jack looked for the source of his spouses' distress and found only a young woman with short black hair and a serene smile sitting behind a desk.

"Hello, Otri," she greeted politely as their escorts stepped outside the door, granting them some privacy. "Dr. Jackson. Colonel O'Neill."

"Hello, Trillia," Otri answered briefly. Daniel took over almost immediately. "It's nice to meet you. I've heard so much about you."

"And I you," she responded, "though under different circumstances, of course."

"Excuse me," Jack interrupted loudly, a bit unnerved by the tension in the air, "but who are you?"

"Forgive me," Trillia said with a slight bow of her head in Jack's direction. "I am Trillia, and I am going to be a disruption in your new life."

Jack stepped forward slightly, putting himself between Daniel and Otri and the possible threat. "What are you saying?" Jack asked, voice harsh with the command of his many years in the field.

"What I'm saying, Colonel O'Neill, is that I am Otri's intended host. It is a privilege for which I have been chosen and groomed. And one I am still more than willing to undertake," Trillia explained calmly.

Jack and Daniel exchanged a quick look, Otri hidden and silent, before Jack prompted, "I feel like there's a but somewhere in that sentence."

Trillia smiled. "But I understand how deep the bond goes - how intimate it can become in even a short amount of time. I do not wish to revoke that bond if you wish to keep it. The decision to remove the symbiote or continue your life as one rests entirely with you."

Daniel took a deep, shaky breath. "Can we have a minute?" he asked.

"Of course." Trillia rose gracefully from the table and joined the rest of her party outside. Jack turned to Daniel, unsure of the right thing to say, but Daniel was talking to Otri. His eyes were closed tightly and his lips were moving silently as they discussed the matter.

Jack almost felt like an outsider, and he hated it. He had thought that the happy little threesome they were working on included him, and he almost left the room himself. But Daniel's eyes snapped open after only a moment and he smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, Jack. We've worked hard to train ourselves to speak privately so as not to upset you, and now here we are excluding you in a discussion that affects us all."

Jack immediately felt ashamed for assuming they were leaving him out deliberately. Of course it was his own fault for being a selfish, uncomfortable ass over the past few months.

Jack shrugged. "S'okay."

"Nevertheless, we are sorry," Otri repeated. "I was simply telling Daniel that I enjoy the company of you both and believe there is still much we have to offer each other." Jack nodded even as his heart was sinking. "However," she continued, "Trillia was hand selected by me and would be in a better position, now that we are free to leave here, to keep me involved in the fight without compromising your own important work."

"So," Jack began, utterly confused, "What's your vote?"

Otri smiled, softer that Daniel's own smile. "I abstain. I will abide by whatever decision the two of you make."

Then she faded back, leaving a bewildered Daniel staring at him. "Jack?" was all he said.

Jack knew what he was asking. Neither of them had wanted the joining, but Daniel had made his peace with it - maybe even begun to enjoy it. And Jack had just begun to see the possibilities in the unconventional threesome they made.

More than that though, Jack had made a commitment and he intended to honor it and make Daniel happy by any means necessary.

Jack smiled at his new husband, confident Daniel would make a decision with which they - all three of them - would be happy. "Whatever you want, baby, whatever you want."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2011 jd_ficathon on LJ


End file.
